


think i would die if you were to ignore me

by Froggimus_Rex



Series: (Self-)Love in the Time of the Horde [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationship, Improper Bedsharing Etiquette, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Adora's having a bad night, Catra's having a worse one. At least until she takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: (Self-)Love in the Time of the Horde [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802590
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	think i would die if you were to ignore me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _I Touch Myself_ by The Divinyls

It was a bad night. Adora was even more restless than usual, the sharp, jerky movements of her arms and legs violent enough that the only things keeping Catra from retreating to the safety of her own bunk were stubbornness and the knowledge that the soft sounds Adora was making would grow into something louder and more unpleasant if she were alone. Even though she'd probably catch it for being in the wrong bunk, part of her guiltily wished that Shadow Weaver would spring one of her surprise midnight drills on Adora, those always left her too exhausted to do more than twitch for the hour or two left before they had to get up.

Relief of a sort finally came when the tip of her tail flicked too close to Adora's hand and her fingers closed on it like a trap. A loose, gentle trap that Catra could've easily escaped from, except that Adora's entire body relaxed as she pulled it in against her chest, her lips curving into a smile. Besides, it wasn't so bad, so long as she ignored the soft, warm pressure of Adora's fingers burning like a brand on her tail, the puff of her breath ruffling her fur. Then Adora shifted one final time, and her foot brushed against Catra's breast.

This was ridiculous. It was barely even touching her, there was no way she'd done it deliberately, and it still sent a thrill down her spine, straight to her cunt. Closing her eyes and trying to ignore it didn't help either, her traitor mind switching out the foot with a hand, supplying the look Adora'd have on her face if she was touching her on purpose, that odd, wide-eyed smirk, like she didn't know whether to be smug or surprised. 

Her hand was already halfway down her belly before she realised her mind wasn't her only traitorous body part. She ran her fingers through her fur, not getting why it held such an appeal for Adora. Sure it was softer and thicker here, and it wasn't like it felt unpleasant under the pads of her fingertips or anything, but it was just fur, no reason for her to get so obsessed with it, for her to spend so much time lingering on it, teasing her.

With a quick glance upwards to check Adora was still asleep, she slipped her hand into her briefs, trying to keep her touch light, hesitant, even though she should just rub off against her clit as efficiently and quickly as possible instead of torturing herself like this. She curled her fingers into her cunt, sliding knuckle-deep. Fingers slippery and slick, she let her movements become more confident, though still slower and gentler than she wanted. Slow and gentle was probably the better idea right now, anyway, since she was trying to be quiet and not disturb Adora.

Though now that she'd thought about Adora waking, her brain was helpfully expanding on the idea. Adora blinking at her, then grinning as confusion gave way to understanding, reaching down to cover Catra's hand with her own...she turned her head to press her face against the mattress, muffling what little noise she made, forcing her legs to keep still as her muscles spasmed, keeping her fingers moving through the aftershocks. As her breathing returned to normal, she pulled her hand back out of her briefs, wiping it clean on her fur before checking on Adora again.

She was still fast asleep, fingers still curled possessively around her tail, and her foot still pressing against her breast. Because of course it was. Sighing, she did what she should've done in the first place and reached up to run her claws lightly along the sole until Adora pulled it away with a sleepy giggle, then screwed up her eyes and tried to sleep.


End file.
